


oceanside

by vohtaro



Series: founders era [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, just let them live istg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vohtaro/pseuds/vohtaro
Summary: In the early days of their village, they venture to the far reaches of the Land of Fire for support on their new venture. Hashirama thinks it's about time they took a break.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: founders era [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961821
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39





	oceanside

They stand on a cliffside overlooking the ocean. It’s not often that they see it. Konoha is buried deeply in the forest (as the name so  _ blatantly  _ describes), and the sea is far out of reach. But some clans had established settlements along the shoreline, as the fish were plentiful and the rocky cliffs shielded their people. While it was unrealistic to incorporate them into the village, having strategically-placed allies could be useful. 

They’d finished their proposal and left the leaders to think it over. Word would arrive within the week, so there was no reason to linger. But Hashirama had wanted to see the ocean once more, and Madara didn’t refuse. 

He likes the ocean. The salty air is abrasive on his skin. The breezes are whipping around them without mercy. A barrage of waves never breaking in their assault on the rocks that line the divide between earth and water. And the sound -- a ceaseless roaring, water crashing down only to rise again. Yet among the chaos, he finds himself almost meditative. The ocean is not unlike his own breath as it rises and falls, over and over. It’s nothing like the calm of the forest. Hashirama is used to the creatures that linger up in the branches of the trees, that hide in burrows of grass and brush. Below, the ocean is dark and swirling. It intimidates him. 

Madara has been quiet since they arrived at their lookout. He’s equally mesmerized, his arms folded and his stance leaning ever so slightly forward towards the cliff’s edge. Hashirama wonders if he has the same admiration for the ocean as he does. He seems taken enough by it, the way he hasn’t acknowledged Hashirama’s gaze that he most certainly knows is on him by now. Maybe he could convince Madara of a day’s delay -- they could get closer, walk along the shore, try walking on the waves and see who could balance the longest. They were due for a break.

Hashirama smiles to himself and steps up towards Madara. His chest presses against the Uchiha’s back, chin tucking against the muscle between his shoulder and his neck. Madara’s hair is even messier than usual. The wind and the humidity has sent it twisting wildly in every direction. Hashirama blows on several rogue locks that tickle his nose for emphasis. 

“If you push me over the edge, I’m taking you with me.” 

Hashirama laughs boisterously in response. Madara recoils from the sound, but there’s a playful smirk on his lips that Hashirama doesn’t dare let fade without his acknowledgement. He presses closer, and Madara leans back. His dark eyes don’t break away from the sight below. 

“I can’t imagine the village will entirely miss us if we took an evening away.” 

“A tardy leader? What an impression you make.” 

“Tobirama’s there; he can handle it.” 

Madara hums in response. Tobirama will be the village’s leader one day, there is no doubt in his mind. Hashirama will come first when they’re inevitably made to choose, despite his insistence that Madara is better suited for the task. Such a public and symbolic role is not suited to a man such as himself. Dwelling pushed aside, he scans the shoreline. “We didn’t pack enough supplies for camping out. It gets far colder at night near the ocean.”    
  
“There’s an inn just a couple miles south.” It earns him a skeptical glance from Madara. Hashirama simply smiles back. “Shall I take this as a change in plans?” 

“... I’ll bear no blame when we return.” 

Hashirama grins, victorious. “Well, I can’t guarantee anything about that… but I can promise the detour will be  _ very  _ worth it.” And with that, he pulls away in an instant, humored as Madara has to quickly correct his balance before they fall into step again.

They walk on the ocean’s tumultuous surface, swaying slightly with the churning tides. It takes time to adjust their balance when the water constantly shifts direction below their feet. At one point, Madara trips, and Hashirama laughs so hard that he ends up falling face-first and gets saltwater up his nose. The sky grows dark and they stand at the shore, the water splashing against their shins, the undertow pulling sand out from under their feet. Madara complains about the sand in their futon later that night, but Hashirama kisses his salty lips and promises he can distract him from it until morning.

**Author's Note:**

> look i'm just substituting the actual series canon and replacing it with my own
> 
> brb gonna read their backstory again and cry


End file.
